The Dragon Slayer
by NevaRyadL
Summary: Gunnar hears some bad news back home and venture back. Along with Vilkas, he says some goodbyes and Vilkas gets to meet the family that shaped the man that he married. And then a blade that will spark a story later on. (m/m content)


WARNING: M!Dragonborn/Vilkas fluff.

Gunnar gets some bad news and has to go back home. Vilkas meets the family, and sees the kind of life that shaped the man that he loves.

I originally wrote this that Gunnar's mother died, and as I wrote it... let's just say things didn't work out :3 Anyway, this will lead into the rewrite of Cleansing that I plan to do after I write out stories for Od, Bruniik and maybe Rayvahn. It's going to go under a lot of edits with how I changed Gunnar's backstory, but I'm working on it.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day when the news came.<p>

Jobs were done and everyone was tired and just enjoying a few drinks, and quietly talking among themselves when there was a knock at the door. Gunnar answered it first to see a courier there, and with a letter addressed to him.

Gunnar paid the man for his troubles and took the letter towards the fire for better light. After reading the first few lines… Gunnar fell to his knees, a hand coming to his mouth and a terrible sound coming out. He was at his husband's side in a second, gently laying his hands on the bigger man's shoulders. And after a moment of collecting himself, Gunnar announced to the worried and curious Companions that he needed to go to Valenwood to attend a funeral.

"…Who was it?" Bruniik ventured, serious.

"One of my younger siblings" Gunnar said, rubbing at his red nose "Died doing something stupid…"

"My condolences" Bruniik said "How long would you like someone in charge?"

"Umm…shit" Gunnar grumbled, rubbing his eyes to fight the tears "About… two-three weeks? Traveling there is going to be a trouble, and then helping the folks get sorted out, visit them for awhile. Either you or Rayvahn, maybe Will"

"Of course, Gunnar"

* * *

><p>Gunnar wanted to leave right away, and started clumsily shoving things into a bag in their room. When he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the trembling older man, he stopped and buried his face in his hands.<p>

"…You've never talked about any siblings before" He said quietly.

"…They're not really my siblings… they a-are I mean, I just…not by blood" Gunnar muttered, rubbing his face "Adventuring early in my mother's life harmed her body in a lot of ways. I was the last kid she was able to have before her body just quit having the ability to"

"…What was their name?"

"Uh, Felicia. Cute little girl my mother hauled out of a bandit camp. Her parents were dead and she was so scared of people after what was done to her… we were all hoping she'd live to grow old with a special someone, not die trying to take on a damned beast"

"Poor girl" He muttered in Gunnar's shoulders.

When did the man seem so small and broken?

"Yeah… yeah… I was the first man she started trusting. We were close before I went out to war and then adventuring… I hadn't seen her in years, and I guess I'll never see her again"

Gunnar turned around in his arms and wrapped his around him, burying his face in his shoulder. And after a long moment, a broken sob escaped the old warrior, and then another, and then another. And then Gunnar was just sobbing against him, and he held the old man to him, pressing him close and keeping him there.

* * *

><p>Gunnar sent a letter to his folks that he was coming. He would be there in about a week, and that he was looking forward to seeing them again.<p>

"I wonder how they found you" He asked as they got into a carriage that would take them part of the way.

"Not hard, really, I guess" Gunnar said "One eyed man, black hair, and then something about being an attractive older man or sleeping around like a sleaze"

"…Really?"

"It's how they've found me before" Gunnar chuckled weakly.

It was good to see even the smallest part of a smile on Gunnar's face. And he wrapped a hand around Gunnar's neck and leaned against him.

"I'm glad you decided to let me come along"

"You won't be saying that when you meet the folks" Gunnar laughed "You're going to see the two people responsible for this sleazy old man. And all the crazy kids running around the house"

"Sounds cozy" He smiled at his husband.

* * *

><p>Valenwood was, needless to say, vastly different from Skyrim.<p>

It was not cold in the slightest, but actually somewhat hot and humid, and he found himself sweating profusely in his armor. And there was not snow, but a plethora of leaves and greens of plant life. And trees… by the Nine there were trees everywhere. And with that being said, the populous that could be seen when they were not sneaking through the trees were Bosmer.

But strangely enough, as they entered a small village of elves that they had to climb to into the trees, they were not stared at. Or at least not for long. Not when the little elves saw Gunnar and beamed at him. A few rushed up to him and started eagerly speaking in what could have only been some form of Elvish, and to his surprise, Gunnar spoke the same language back, grinning and smiling like he was… home.

As they approached a hut towards the edge of the village, hanging off the an old tree, he asked

"You speak their language?"

"Well, when you live among elves, you gotta learn to talk the same language or forever not know when they're insulting you" Gunnar chuckled "And when I first moved here with the family, I found out that I had a talent for it and had to help my folks learn"

When they approached the hut, the door opened and someone ducked out the door. Well over six feet tall and missing an arm at the shoulder, he was not sure what to make of them until he got close enough to realize that it was a familiar looking woman.

The same finely aged features, the same black hair with a liberally sprinkling of grey streaks, the same blue eyes. The woman that was damned close to being called a giant, could have only had been Gunnar's mother. And upon seeing the two of them, the woman broke out a small smile as she waved her only arm for them to come closer.

"Gunnar" The woman said with a small smile, throwing her arm around Gunnar's shoulders and dragging him into a tight hug.

Gunnar hugged his mother back, holding her there for a solid minute before letting her go and smiling at her.

"Good to see you again, mom"

"And good to see you" The woman smiled, looking tired and worn but still happy, before breaking out into a wicked grin "After all these years… you still look like an old man"

"Says the old hag" Gunnar laughed "Where you're hobbling stick, you old crone?"

Getting a smack upside his head, the woman peered at him and jerked her head towards him.

"Don't be rude you little shit, introduce us"

"Right. Mom, this is my husband Vilkas. Vilkas, this is my mother, Sigrad Blessed-Shield"

"Husband? Shit, another kid I won't be getting grandkids out of?" She sighed, but with humor before putting out her good hand for him to shake "Nice to meet you, Vilkas"

"And me with you"

He noted that the woman's hand was worn and calloused with heavy, heavy sword handling use. She was a veteran warrior that was no doubt. And recalled how Gunnar had told him tales of how his mother had taught him how to handle swords.

"….How old are you, boy" Sigrad said asked him.

"…Twenty five?" He said.

"…By the fucking gods Gunnar" Sigrad sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers "I knew you were a pervert, but a kid? He's almost half your fucking age!"

"Hey, hey! I've kept my age a secret!" Gunnar barked.

"Sweetie" Sigrad said sweetly "Gunnar is forty seven"

"You're how old now?" He chuckled.

"She lies! She's only trying to make herself look better!"

"What? If I said you were older, that would make me older, why would I make myself older?" She sighed "And here I thought you were just a pervert, but now an idiot too?"

Gunnar buried his face in his hands while they chuckled together at his embarrassment before she beckoned them inside.

"Come on, you're old man is dying to see you"

* * *

><p>Gunnar just had an older brother related by blood, named Einar. And then he had two slightly younger Orc siblings, two younger Nord siblings, a younger mixed elf blood sibling, a younger Dunmer sibling, and about five much younger Bosmer siblings.<p>

Einar was a five year older version of Gunnar, sans the missing eye and plus a well kept beard. The lines on his face were just a bit more pronounced, but he carried the same good genes that were present in his family. He was good looking man, and an older lady with a pale child hung off his side. When the two met, they briefly hugged before muttering a greeting to one another. It seemed that Einar did not carry his brother's good humor.

His Orc siblings were in their thirties, one male and a sister that were abandoned by their tribe because they were 'weak'. But they were not weak, just not as strong. The boy did lose a leg, but that was a forge accident, and he walked well on a wooden replacement. The girl was an archer that had wicked aim and hunted animal and sold their meat and pelts for a living. They both hugged Gunnar and grinned as he expressed his happiness in seeing them again. The male tried to convince Gunnar to get a fake eye instead of just letting that empty hole remain in his head, to which Gunnar respectfully declined.

The two Nord siblings were in their late twenties, and really cousins. Children of Sigrad's sister, they passed into her care when her sister was killed. They carried the same black hair, but brown eyes instead of blue. The twin girls both worked in a fighter's guild, doing jobs there and earning coin that way. They hugged and gushed over Gunnar when they saw him, asking him question after question and giggling when they found out they were married. About as mature as Gunnar, they had hearts of gold as they seemed to carry their aunt's/mother's love for picking up stray children and gushed about them constantly.

His younger mixed elf blood sibling was not a happy man. Half Altmer, and half Falmer, he was the result of his mother being kidnapped by Falmer and being raped on and off for three years and then being found by Sigrad. His mother went crazy and killed herself, leaving him with a loving family to look out for him. But the pale hue of his skin had apparently put a bounty on his head, and apparently he was constantly hunted by those that wanted to study his mixed blood. He hugged Gunnar when it was his turn, and expressed gratitude in seeing him again.

His younger Dunmer sibling was in his early twenties. An apprentice mage, he was learning to master Destruction spells. Apparently he had been the result of an affair and abandoned by the river to drown, instead flowing down stream until he almost passed by a bathing Sigrad. While he knew he would live longer then most of his siblings, he seemed deeply attached to them and was constantly chatting with one of them.

His younger Bosmer siblings seemed to be ones that lost their parents in the village and had no one else to look after them. A fifteen year old, a twelve year old, a five year old, a three year old and finally a babe barely off the teat ran around the house, eager to chat up and play with all their siblings that they either knew or were eager to learn.

And finally, an older looking man that had to be Gunnar's father. He looked his age, at odds with his wife and children. But his blue eyes were clear, and he carried a stern expression that he sometimes saw Gunnar wear. He had the smallest of the children in one arm, gently rocking them in a rickety old chair.

When he saw his wife and son approach, he stood up on what he saw were two thin legs. Too thin. Was he sick?

"Gunnar" The old man greeted.

"Hey, old man" Gunnar smiled weakly.

"…I see you brought someone" The old man said coldly.

"Ah yeah, my husband Vilkas, he's part of"

"Hmph"

Gunnar shut his mouth, looking hurt.

"Hey" Sigrad snarled.

"I said nothing"

"That look was enough" Sigrad growled.

"I did nothing wrong" The old man said.

"Hey, hey… not now" Gunnar said quietly "We're here about Felicia. Save the fighting for later"

Glaring darkly at one another, the old man and Sigrad shot each other one last dirty look before Sigrad snatched the babe out of the old man's arm and walked away, urging the two to follow her.

"Sorry you had to see that Vilkas" She sighed, taking a seat down far away from the old man "Things have been… rough lately"

"Doesn't exactly excuse close-minded bullshit thinking" He muttered.

"Oh sweetie, it's not you, it's Gunnar" She said as Gunnar was busied with an eager three year old that wanted into his lap.

"He never forgave Gunnar for that whole werewolf accident, and then going to war and then leaving all together. He hated my adventuring life like no other, and he hated that Gunnar became an adventurer too" She said, holding the babe to her shoulder "Not to mention, Gunnar doesn't have a history of… commitment as well"

"…Ah yeah"

"Yeah. And right now he's just… angry, mad, depressed and sad over Felicia going and getting herself killed" Sigrad sighed "Trust me, it's not you. It's not the fact that you're a man. It's just all… a bad time for us"

"Right"

"…Don't hate us, Vilkas. This is a big family, but no one gets lost, everyone gets loved equally. There are no favorites; there is no one that does not get loved more than anyone else. When we lose someone… it leaves a hole" Sigrad said, gently rocking the babe in her arm "Felicia was not my child… but I loved her like she was my own flesh and blood. So did the old man"

They sat in silence for awhile, watching the large family interacting with one another. The little five year old went to the old man and sat with him awhile, the man ruffling the child's hair. Gunnar tossed the three year old up into the air, catching her when she fell and tossing her again. The siblings laughed and told each other stories to catch up over the years.

"So… is it real?" Sigrad asked after awhile, the babe in her lap and mindlessly chewing on her tough fingers.

"Is what real?"

"Your marriage? Is it a real marriage or is it just something for fun you two are doing?"

"It's real"

"Hmm…I trust you. When Gunnar becomes loyal, he's a lot like a dog. I just hope you don't mind being stuck with him for the rest of your life" Sigrad chuckled.

"I don't mind" He smiled back.

* * *

><p>When the sun set, it was time.<p>

Everyone marched outside, and then down the trees and out to a small clearing where a coffin laid. A young hunter nodded once before walking off, leaving the large family to get it on with.

With a deep breath, Sigrad thumped Gunnar's back and then Einar's back and the three walked forward to the coffin. Sigrad walked around the tree that the coffin was propped up against and came back with…

"By the fucking Nine" He muttered.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Vilkas this is my adventuring sword" Sigrad said, lifting the seven foot and a foot and a half foot wide sword off the ground "I call it Dragon Slayer"

He took time to admire the blade as Sigrad used the mammoth weapon to dig into the ground. The length of the blade was a shiny black and marred with what had to be years of battle and use. Knicks and cuts and scorch and scuffs, and marks that could have only been desperate fix to save the blade without replacing it. The thick hilt of the weapon was rugged and scaly like, and when Sigrad's rough hand left it to dig dirt alone, he saw that it was a dragon's neck that continued to wrap around the base of the blade.

When Sigrad moved the blade a different way, he saw that the head was pressed flat against the blade, and that the fake metal dragon looked quite dead. Dragon Slayer was an appropriate name for the monster blade.

Using the blade, Sigrad dig a deep, deep grave. And then and the using Einar and Gunnar to help lower the coffin into the dirt before leaping out and using the boys to bury the coffin in the loose dirt. And then with a low sigh, Sigrad sat in the loose dirt and started sobbing miserably. Gunnar rubbed his back, trying to sooth her, and Einar quietly took her large hand in his and simply held it as the old warrior simply broke apart about a child that she had cared for and loved despite not sharing any blood with her.

When she gathered herself again, Sigrad took up Dragon Slayer, swinging the blade around with unnatural ease despite using only one hand. But she did it without any sort of joy or particular liking of the motion. And after a few sweeps, she adjusted her grip on the blade, and held it out to the brothers, much to their surprise.

"Mom?" Gunnar asked.

"My adventuring days are over" She said "I'm too old for this, and I need to be home with the kids more, teach them better than I did for Felicia. If any of them are going to be adventurers, then if at least I'm home, I can teach them to defend themselves like I did with you two"

"But Dragon Slayer" Einar said.

"This old blade loves the taste of blood. It's been cursed so many times with how many people it's killed. It's bad luck to just hang it up, it needs use" Sigrad said "And you two are the strongest of my children"

"I couldn't do that to my wife and child" Einar said softly.

"Gunnar?"

"I'm not nearly as strong as you are mom" Gunnar muttered.

"Yes you are, you're just stubborn like your old man" She insisted "Please Gunnar… I can't fail my children again because I can't settle down"

After a very long pause, Gunnar reached out and took the blade in his hands. They shook as Sigrad weaned the weight into Gunnar's hands. And with the sudden weight caused Gunnar's knees to collapse and he fell to the ground with the weighty blade.

"Come on shit, you have two arms, you can do it" Sigrad pushed.

"No, just give him a weapon and push him out into the world, just like you did with Felicia"

At the sound of the voice, Sigrad face went dark with rage and then turned on the twig like old man.

"You piece of shit, no good little cunt of a man!" She screamed, about to storm over to him.

Panicked, Gunnar lurched to his feet again, and then managed to heave Dragon Slayer to its full height above his head before he felt a familiar tingling to the air.

"Kaan, Drem ov!"

A calmness took the air, and Sigrad relaxed visibly before turning to look at her son.

"…Gunnar?"

* * *

><p>Gunnar got his parents to sit down and talk, putting Einar in charge of getting everyone back home. He stayed with Gunnar just to be there.<p>

There was a lot of yelling and insults, and then tears and more screaming, and finally the two made up. The old man was upset, Sigrad had been upset and the two had not aired it for years. And Felicia had been the breaking point in grave irritation between the two. And after talking about it a bit, they finally got everything out and much happier with each other, especially with Sigrad finally retiring.

And with the poor girl buried and having gotten his parents to work together again, Gunnar was ready to leave. He was not eager to have to carry around Dragon Slayer, but he still was proud that he was the one that got to wield it.

"Mom often told stories about her times with the big bastard" Gunnar said as he strapped the heavy custom scarab to his chest "Always seemed like fairy tales to me until I got older"

"So… has it actually killed a dragon before?"

"Nah, I think that was just the hilt design. Can't wait to actually make it a true dragon slayer though" Gunnar smiled weakly.

His old warrior got a hug from his mother and father before leaving, wishing them well.

"Don't worry about us Gunnar. Blessed-Shields are hard to kill. Why do you think they call us Blessed-Shields?" Sigrad said.

"Wasn't that a story about how great, great-granddad got a priest drunk and to bless his shield or something?"

"Shush, we're hard to kill" Sigrad said, ruffling his hair "Now come and actually visit us once and awhile now that you've settled down a bit, will ya?"

"Of course mom" Gunnar sighed "Because I know how bored you're going to be without killing something everyday"

"Well, seven or twelve kids in the house almost every day should be entertaining enough, right?" She sighed.

"You'll do fine" Gunnar smiled.

And with a few goodbye to his siblings, Gunnar started walking out to where the carriage was supposed to pick them up.

* * *

><p>Back at home, quite a few eyebrows were raised about Dragon Slayer.<p>

"…That's not a sword, that's a lump of steel" Rayvahn said.

"It's a fucking atrocity, that's what it is" Bruniik said "And… perhaps a bit magical with what I'm sensing"

"Well, I have to build up muscle to use the damned thing anyway, and get it sharpened as well…think Eorlund will be able to work with it without having a heart attack?" Gunnar asked.

"…I suggest going with a big bag of gold" Bruniik said "But I'm serious about this magic thing Gunnar… is that sword cursed?"

"The story that it is. With how many things that it has killed, they say one too many curses on dying breaths have made the blade bloodthirsty" Gunnar said.

"Might want to look into that, Gunnar" Bruniik grinned "Before anything else cursed comes up"


End file.
